Cuentos por y para una estrella
by Sakuragaby
Summary: Poca gente sabía de la habilidad de Ikki para crear cuentos maravillosos antes de que él decidiera compartir su talento con el mundo a raíz de un evento que cambió no solo su vida, sino la de todos sus amigos. Su situación es complicada, porque su inspiración le dio la alegría de saber que sus historias causan sonrisas, pero también lo lastima de la manera más cruel que existe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo_**

 _Una noche cualquiera…_

 _Aunque en sí, después dejó de ser una noche cualquiera._

La angustia y ese extraño sentimiento de malestar lo despertó de golpe y sudando, sintiendo que faltaba aire en sus pulmones.

Tras tranquilizarse y confirmar que seguía vivo y que no se caería al poner los pies en el suelo, el joven se levantó y comenzó a correr, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, con dirección a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Entró con suavidad, sin hacer mayor ruido, y cerró de la misma manera.

Paseó un rato en la oscuridad, tranquilo se oír la respiración y los ligeros ronquidos de su hermano. Le gustaba, desde niño, el saber que él podía dormir aún si el mismo no podía hacerlo. Se detuvo después de un rato junto a la ventana, fascinado por la luz de una luna a medio completar.

-Ven aquí. - la voz del mayor sonaba rasposa por el sueño, pero también divertida e intrigada por su presencia en la habitación.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin decir nada. El mayor haló su brazo para que se recostara junto a él y ya más despierto notó el sudor al acariciar su cabello.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? - el más chico se limitó a asentir con cierta timidez. –Bien… Entonces vienes a oír algo para dormir, ¿me equivoco? -  
-Solo si tú quieres. – El mayor estaba más que acostumbrado a esa situación, y obviamente no le iba a negar nada. Sin embargo, una ligera risa de parte suya rompió la perfecta rutina de cada tantas noches.  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó curioso el menor.  
-Nada, es que esa sonrisa no ha cambiado desde que eras así de pequeño. – dijo tratando de recordar la posición que sus, en ese entonces pequeños, brazos debían adoptar para poder sostener al bebé de hace quince años.  
-Mentira. Tuvo que haber cambiado por lo menos en algo.  
-Sí, Shun, lo que tú digas.

Entre risas, Shun se acomodó más cerca del mayor para escuchar mejor la historia que esperaba bastante ansioso.

-Bien, la historia entonces… Veamos…

 _En un pequeño jardín de una pequeña aldea en un mundo de tamaño relativo a los ojos del espectador se encontraba un joven cuidando sus enredaderas, acariciando sus hojas y flores y esquivando ágilmente sus espinas._

 _El joven tenía el cabello rojizo, era alto y sus ojos, grandes como si siempre estuviera impresionado, estaban ciegos a lo que lo nuestro sentido de la vista ve, pero estaban dotados de esperanza y sueños que los hacían brillar como un espejo.  
mientras cuidaba sus plantas, sentía como los perros pasaban halando a sus dueños con las correas, a los niños que corrían y de vez en cuando lo saludaban, a los ancianos de paso lento, a los pájaros que pasaban junto a él… le encantaba sentir los pájaros, porque ellos hacían vibrar y sonar los cables de electricidad, cantaban y algunos hacían otro tipo de sonidos para contribuir a la orquesta de todos los domingos por la tarde._

 _Pero había algo que el pelirrojo no sentía, no porque no pudiera, sino porque evitaba hacerlo, porque sabía que, si lo hacía, sus ojos llenos de alegría se llenarían de lágrimas tristes y melancólicas._

 _No quería sentir la sonrisa y la cálida mirada de ese ángel que no podía concebir en su imaginación. Sabía quién era ese ángel, pero a la vez, no sabía el por qué lo sabía. También estaba consciente de su presencia, pero a esta ya solo reaccionaba con una triste sonrisa que esperaba que él viera. También sabía que ese ángel lo vigilaba y sentía junto a él._

 _Lo sentía siempre, desde que fue capaz de recordar, pero lo sentía especialmente en esas tardes de domingo cuando sentía todas las emociones positivas que conocía juntas…_

Shun sabía de sobra el nombre de ese pelirrojo. Y le gustó la idea de poder decirle quién era ese ángel. Siempre las historias de su hermano le hacían pensar en distintas cosas de su vida… por eso, últimamente había estado pensando en algo de lo más interesante.

- _… Y esa tarde de domingo, cuando recordó todas las emociones que conoció juntas, vio también por primera vez a ese ángel de cabello cano y poblado bigote sobre una linda sonrisa. -_ la mirada de su hermano se había perdido en la imaginación y los recuerdos, mientras a la vez seguía con su hermano.  
-Ikki…- el peliazul bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermano.  
-Dime.  
-Deberías hacer un libro con todas las historias que me has contado ¿Sabes? Podrían hacer una película, o una película por cada historia… o incluso podrían hacer teorías extrañas sobre cómo se relacionan todas (yo ya tengo dos).  
-Estás loco, eres la única persona rara que se interesa por mis historias.  
-Porque solo me las cuentas a mí. Si las compartieras, te aseguro que harías felices a muchas personas. - Shun se estaba quedando dormido, pero con el tono adormilado en su voz, hacía que Ikki pensaras más a fondo en sus palabras, aunque en ese momento desechó la idea de inmediato.  
-¿Sabes? – Shun solo hizo un ruido para indicarle que lo escuchaba. –Debería dejar de contarte historias para dormir, ya tienes… ¿qué? Quince años.-  
-No me importa.

Shun se quedó dormido e Ikki se quedó la noche observando a su hermanito.

-Buenas noches, Shun. - Ikki sintió algo raro en el pecho antes de volver a dormirse. Sintió miedo, y a él le aterraba sentir miedo, porque el miedo era siempre lo que sentía antes de la tristeza.

Notas: ¡Hola! tanto tiempo...

Espero que les llame la historia, más que todo si les gusta esto del drama de hermanos entre Ikki y Shun, porque de eso es plenamente la historia.  
Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios sobre si llama o no llama la historia, primeras impresiones y todo eso!

Hasta dentro de quizás una semana...  
Bueno, gracias por leer! Bye!


	2. Cierto día, él y yo hablamos a solas

VioletDragonfly: A mí también me encanta la relación entre este par de hermanos... Aunque yo le echo pestes a Ikki cada vez que puedo... En fin! me alegra que hayas leído y espero el avance también te guste.

Selitte: Me alegra que te guste y yo también espero poder actualizar más seguido. Gracias por leer!

"Cuentos por y para una estrella.

Había una vez.  
Siete libros con que jugar.  
Los años del viejo.  
El sueño de cien niños.  
Vivía un ángel en la cocina.  
El mayordomo y el bambú.  
La venganza de los guerreros contra el bambú.  
La princesa fea y malcriada.  
Grúas de cartón.  
Seiya, el niño que mintió.  
Hyioga, el raro que no tenía frío.  
Shiryu, el niño aburrido.  
Ikki, el buen hermano.  
Shun y el cálido día de invierno.  
Te echo de menos… bueno, todos lo hacemos."

Observó la página del libro una vez más antes de cerrarlo. Se levantó con cierto pesar, no físico, sino emocional. Suspiró, tomando valor antes de entrar a ese lugar que le hacía tanto bien como mal.

-Supongo que… estarías contento.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, pero con las manos temblando y con los sollozos ya escapando de su garganta. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

La habitación estaba perfectamente arreglada, porque cada día el ama de llaves arreglaba y limpiaba, no solo porque Saori lo hubiera pedido, sino porque también ella y los demás empleados tenían aprecio hacia Shun y sentían su ausencia.

-Mira que no aprendieron nunca…- se levantó limpiando sus lágrimas, aunque rápidamente fueron reemplazadas por otras, dirigiéndose a ventana más grande del cuarto y arreglando las cortinas de manera que la luz del sol solo entrara desde arriba. –Siempre dijiste que las arreglaran así y hasta ahora no entendieron. –

Se paseó un rato por toda la habitación, sollozando y de vez en cuando regalándole una sonrisa al aire; pero, más que cualquier cosa, estaba recordando… Recordando con el libro en la mano, con sus ojos leyendo esas letras que narraban sus fantasiosos y reales recuerdos.

 _Había una vez un árbol, un árbol que tenía muchas hojas. Una de esas hojas era pequeña y frágil, pero esa hoja también era muy extraña pues el viento, cuando soplaba muy muy fuerte, hacía caer a muchas hojas que parecían fuertes, pero jamás pudo hacer caer a la pequeña y frágil hoja…_

Ikki, al notar una inusual brisa a sus espaldas se volteó para ver la ventana, encontrándose con un árbol bastante pequeño a comparación de todos los de la Mansión. El viento sopló más fuerte y muchas de sus ya pocas hojas cayeron; cuando el viento paró, Ikki observó diez hojas sobrevivientes: cinco estaban bastante juntas y estaban más arriba que las otras cinco más dispersas.

\- ¿Se te hace que estoy para estas bromas? - preguntó a alguien que seguramente le escuchaba con una sonrisa entre triste y traviesa… Como la de todas esas veces que le hacía alguna que otra broma o travesura para animarlo cuando lo notaba triste.

Para Ikki, todos los momentos de su vida eran sagrados. Claro que, en algún momento despreció su vida, su destino, su sangre, su pasado, negó su futuro, aprendió a ansiar el odio, despreció al mundo y maldijo cada día vivido y por vivir; pero, ahora, incluso esos momentos en que lo cegaba el odio eran parte de un libro sagrado que solo era leído por sus recuerdos todas las noches antes de dormir.

-Si tuviera que elegir una de tantas veces…-

 _Cuatro niños estaban reunidos alrededor de una hoja de papel que tenía escritas las indicaciones de la tarea para la tarde. A ninguno parecía gustarle la idea de llevar cosas para jugar a la clase, porque sabían perfectamente que siete de sus pocas diversiones estarían en peligro._

 _"_ _No se me hace divertidos llevar siete juguetes si el loco de Tatsumi va andar viendo qué puede quitarnos" dijo el pequeño rubio que no era precisamente el mejor amigo del mayordomo, y es que ninguno de los cuatro lo era y a ninguno se le atribuía un buen comportamiento.  
"Basta con llevar algo que no te duela que te quiten"  
"Pero entonces no sabría qué decir sobre cómo me divierte, Shiryu"_

 _Mientras Seiya y Shiryu discutían sobre la pobre creatividad del menor, Ikki notó que su hermanito estaba más apartado escribiendo algo en lo que parecía muy concentrado. Se encaminó a preguntar lo que escribía y descubrió que era su lista de lo que llevaría de tarea y decidió no preguntar más, pues Shun no hacía caso a razones sobre lo que debía hacer para evitar ser víctima del pingüino con varas de bambú._

 _Ya por la tarde, varios niños habían decidido llevar siete bloques de construcción, alegando que a todos les gustaba jugar juntos a hacer grandes construcciones (nada más alejado de la realidad). Los únicos que no eran parte de esa especie de protesta eran el par de hermanos más disparejo que los jóvenes ojos de quienes los rodeaban habían visto: Ikki no llevaba nada y cuando le preguntaron el por qué, dijo, sin culpa ni miedo alguno "Aquí no se puede divertir con nada a un niño" y Shun por su lado llevaba siete libros gruesos y delgados que iban desde leyendas de todo el mundo hasta cuentos para niños._

 _"_ _Shun, jugar con los libros de la biblioteca está mal. No son juguetes que puedas usar como bloques." Regañó la maestra evitando que el pingüino con corbata abriera su bocota._

 _Ikki nunca olvidaría lo que su hermano respondió. Jamás olvidaría la sensación de orgullo y felicidad cuando escuchó la tierna voz de Shun hablar tan seriamente de algo que él le había dicho._

 _"_ _Eso ya lo sé. No los ocupo como bloques, pero me gusta jugar con las historias, porque son divertidas y puedo jugar a combinarlas… Aunque también son muy divertidas por sí solas. Mi hermano lo dijo, me dijo que la forma más divertida de vivir es crear historias con tu día."_

 _El rostro de la maestra mostró una hermosa sonrisa que pasó de Shun a Ikki y de Ikki a Shun. Incluso Tatsumi pareció sorprendido de buena manera por las palabras de un niño de seis años._

 _Esa noche llovió y Shun no podía dormir, no porque le diera miedo, sino porque se quedaba embelesado por el paisaje y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre su pequeño mundo._

 _"_ _¿Quieres que te cuente algo? Sé que te gusta quedarte despierto cuando llueve, pero mañana hay que levantarnos temprano porque llegan visitas, ¿recuerdas?"_

 _El más pequeño se acercó a la cama del peliazul para que le contara una historia. Escuchó tan atentamente como pudo la historia sobre un pequeño genio encerrado en su aburrida lámpara que cierto día encontró siete libros con los que jugó por un tiempo que ni el mismo Tiempo puede determinar, leyéndolos una y otra vez e ideando un nuevo juego cada vez._

Hyioga se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Shun, esperando poder hablar un rato con él, pero al escuchar los sollozos de Ikki se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban hablando en privado y que no sería prudente molestarlos.

-Puedo venir más tarde… O en la madrugada como en los viejos tiempos. –

El rubio se fue con una sonrisa melancólica y fue a ver una película en la sala, "El secreto de la última luna". La había visto ya miles de veces, pero era casi un tesoro para Hyioga, y ese día no podía faltar… No después de ocho años de verla sentado en el mismo sillón con la misma marca de palomitas y la misma soda en los mismos vasos.

 _Notas: Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo! sé de sobra que Ikki no es de llorar así, pero es como que nadie estaba con él, y con su hermanito se permite mostrarse así._


	3. Quizás seamos como las estrellas

-Si fuera a pedir un deseo… - cerró los ojos, recreando la última de tantas noches donde ambos, con los brazos apoyados en el balcón al jardín de la quinta habitación del pasillo más largo, admiraban las estrellas pidiendo deseos que eran más bien súplicas y lamentos.

Hyioga había optado por lo opuesto que Ikki, él había decidido que seguiría tal y como antes: la misma rutina, la misma ropa, las mismas rutas, el mismo auto, la misma comida… Pero, no lograba que todo fuera igual, pues faltaba la persona que comía la mitad del plato extra grande de nachos, la persona que tomaba el vaso más grande de soda mezclada con helado de vainilla, la persona que lo regañaba por coquetearle a la hermana del director de la escuela; le faltaba Shun y eso suponía ya un cambio en su humor, en sus ojos y sus sentimientos. Pero, esa absurda resolución desaparecía siempre el 15 de Mayo, ese día permanecía hora tras hora en la cama frente a la televisión sin prestar atención a los programas.

 _-¿Sabes, Hyioga?- el rubio volteó a ver al menor con curiosidad. –Esas estrellas probablemente ya no existen. Lo que vemos desde este balcón tiene que ser atesorado como un gran tesoro, un regalo único que alguien nos da._

 _Cualquier otro se hubiera sorprendido por tales palabras, pero el hombre que había sido salvado alguna vez por la esencia del alma más pura también sabía que esa calidez que desprendía siempre ese cuerpo delgado y fuerte se acababa poco a poco; no es que quisiera saberlo, pero esos ojos esmeraldas se lo confiaron en una noche de lluvia en la que, acompañados por sus propios ojos azul grisáceo, veían el cielo nublado y hablaban dando paso a finas gotas de lluvia entre sus labios._

 _-Shun… Nunca he entendido eso. - dijo_ cerrando los ojos y ocultando su mirada de la de su amigo.  
 _-¿Qué cosa?  
-¿Por qué es que solo podemos ver brillar a las estrellas que ya murieron o las que lo harán pronto? No entiendo por qué ese alguien, como lo llamas, muestra algo que no vive, el brillo de algo que en realidad está muerto… Es más, no entiendo por qué mueren si son tan hermosas. – La verdad, las estrellas no importaban en ese momento, pero Shun le había pedido no preguntar el por qué de su muerte y esas estrellas eran una vía para desahogarse aun si el peliverde no le contestaba.  
-Creo que es una especie de metáfora…_

 _La respuesta quedó en el aire un buen rato mientras el viento quebraba el silencio con susurros que intentaban arrullar el alma del caballero de Cisne._

 _-¿Te vas a quedar aquí? Yo ya tengo sueño. - se limitó a decir que sí con la cabeza, sin siquiera ver cómo se metía en su cama. –Piénsalo bien, es una muy buena._

 _Y ahí se quedó toda la noche, sin pensar en la metáfora de las estrellas. No pensó, esa noche, esa madrugada, no hizo más que sentir._

-Ya lo pensé, Shun.- tomó el libro que estaba junto al sofá y lo abrió en la misma página que había leído los últimos tres 17 de Marzo. –No me gusta la respuesta ni tus maneras de decirme las cosas.

Avanzó las mismas diez páginas de siempre, hasta la palabra "amanecer" del tercer párrafo de la que debería ser la onceava página. Cerró entonces el libro con un suspiro de cansancio ensayado y se acomodó para dormir en la misma posición de siempre.

 _-No deberías quejarte, pato gruñón. – Shun le hablaba desde la cocina mientras terminaba de servir soda en sus dos vasos.  
-¿Quejarme de qué?  
-No te hagas el tonto.- el peliverde se sentó frente a él en el comedor y le deslizó el vaso más pequeño. -¿Preferirías que te hubiera dicho "porque lo más bello de las personas llega a los demás hasta que mueren. Porque cuando muera lo bueno pesará siempre más que lo malo. Porque estoy muriendo y quiero que lo entiendas sin tener que explicarte porque duele demasiado explicarlo. Porque sé que mi muerte cambiará algunas cosas para bien? No podía decirte eso sin quebrarme… aún ahora no puedo explicarte bien. _

_El rubio quedó pasmado como minuto y medio, tratando de entender lo que Shun había sentido durante ese año._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _Si era un sueño tenía derecho a preguntar. Si era sueño no le contestarían con la verdad. Si era un sueño podía sumar una mentira más a sus excusas._

 _-Porque hice un trato. Y no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo._

 _Perfecto. No era mentira, no podría reírse al despertar, se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento._

 _-¿Toda una noche de agonía? No me parece un buen trato, Shun.  
quería sonar más tranquilo, dulce si era posible, pero sus palabras salían de su boca sin ningún tacto.  
-Depende de cómo lo mires. - Le gustaba esa sonrisa, le parecía extraña por tener cierta chispa de desafío pero también de dulzura. –Yo creo que era justo, esa noche fue mala, no te lo niego, pero porque igualmente mi cuerpo se estaba poniendo débil por causas a parte del trato.  
-¿Me vas a explicar qué clase de trato era o con quién lo hiciste?_

 _Shun se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta que daba al jardín, la abrió y negó con la cabeza antes de salir y perderse en el bosque tras la Mansión._

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?- preguntó al aire viendo hacia todos lados, como si el viento o _él_ fueran a contestarle. Lo hizo varias veces hasta que su vista quedó en la cocina, más específicamente en la nevera cubierta casi en su totalidad por recetas de jugos o postres que Shun había dejado y nadie se había atrevido a quitar. Se acercó y comenzó a leer unas cuántas.

Se había dedicado a hacer un jugo de nombre raro cuya receta estaba escrita en un papel de color azul claro; no sabía mal, pero a él no le era del todo satisfactorio por sentir el vacío de Shun en ese lugar.  
Ikki conocía bien a su hermanito, y el cuento que solía contarle y que ahora estaba en ese libro que el rubio no se animaba a leer lo demostraba.

 _-Ya está mayorcito para que andes detrás de él cuando agarra una cuchara.  
-Cállate, teñido.- Ikki estaba sentado con Hyioga en el comedor observando a Shun preparar el pastel de cumpleaños de Seiya. –Desde muy pequeño le ha gustado la cocina, aunque antes solo era la habitación.  
-¿Por qué? ¿El olor?  
-Dice que es acogedor y cálido… Además. – Ikki soltó una carcajada algo fuerte. –Desde que le conté el cuento del ángel que vive en la cocina dice que le gusta más.  
-Entonces es tu culpa, hermano mayor.  
-Yo creí que había entendido que el ángel era él._

-¿Comprendiste al fin el cuento del ángel, pequeño Shun?

La pregunta volvió a quedar en el aire, aunque no es que nadie más hubiera escuchado.

 ** _Notas:_** _Hoooola! sé que me tardé bastante, pero he estado medio ocupada.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus comentarios! Y por si alguien se pregunta por qué la cocina (probablemente nadie se lo pregunte, pero igual lo voy a decir), no son guiños a otro personaje que me gusta (sanji) obvio no. _

_bueno, trataré (ahora sí) de subir más seguidos los capítulos!_

 _Nos vemos... bueno, leemos! bye_


	4. Él era el único que no estaba asustado

El tiempo no regresa, tu propio tiempo se queda estancado a cada segundo.  
Los recuerdos deberían dejar de existir; el dolor duraría solo un instante que luego no recordarías. Pero no sería justo, porque entonces no recordarías tus demás emociones ni los buenos momentos… Se podría seguir por horas y horas, hasta que en verdad comiences a vivir de esta manera, sin sentir ni recordar; serías entonces una especie de decoración lúgubre en el mundo, y no habría mundo en el que hubiera espacio para _eso_. Entonces sigues tratando de vivir, de seguir conviviendo con el recuerdo, aún después de tres años de repetir el mismo credo vacío.

-No es justo - Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sabía lo que era la muerte (aunque nunca se presente de la misma manera), sabía en carne propia la aflicción de morir y conocía el camino que te despoja de la esperanza.  
-Hola, Shiryu – Ikki se acercó al sillón y se quedaron un rato sin decir nada, cada uno reprochando al otro con la mirada.  
-No deberías encerrarte tanto tiempo en ese lugar si tanto mal te hace – no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos si estaba actuando como consejero sin consejo. No podía decir que él fue el más afectado por la muerte Shun, pero todos sabían que algo cambió para Shiryu esa madrugada –. Ha pasado ya algo de tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para que alguno pueda entrar tranquilamente a esa parte de la casa a solamente recordar o pasar el rato como parte de una especie de cuento fantasioso.

En esos tres años solo se habían dirigido tres veces la palabra, en dos de ellas Ikki había golpeado de alguna manera a Shiryu sin llegar a hacerle un verdadero daño y la otra Shiryu terminó por golpear a Ikki.

No tenían mucho de qué hablar desde la muerte de Shun. Ninguno de los dos había tomado bien la situación, habían perdido la calma y la tensión se mantuvo durante casi dos años hasta que simplemente decidieron ignorar la existencia del otro.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el mayor. No necesitaba aclarar a qué se refería al pelinegro, la pregunta se había repetido muchas veces en la mirada de ambos –Dime cuál es el maldito problema contigo; dime qué pasó antes de ese día…  
-Cuando desperté, Shun estaba en la sala viendo una película de terror.–Ikki escuchaba atentamente, pese a no haber esperado una respuesta–. Le pregunté lo que hacía… Más por sorpresa que porque no supiera; después de todo, a él nunca lo veías viendo algo así.  
-Creo que es culpa mía, ¿verdad? –rio el peliazul con un poco de amargura –.Nunca le dejé ver una; quería alejarlo de cualquier cosa que le recordara a Hades.  
-Eso me dijo: "No se lo digas a Ikki, no le gusta que vea este tipo de películas."  
-Oye… –Shiryu ahogó un sollozo, no le gustaba recordar y menos contar ese momento a alguien –. Shun lo sabía… Estoy casi seguro.  
-¡De verdad que Shun era un chico complicado! Mira que eres el único al que se lo ocultó hasta el final.

No era justo, jamás lo fue y jamás lo sería. Su vida era injusta desde que nació y aprendió a vivir con ello; pero por más que intentara, jamás comprendería por qué su hermanito jamás le dijo nada sobre su sufrimiento.

-Probablemente él quería verte ser tú hasta el final… A veces creo que fuimos un experimento para saber si decirte o no.  
-¿Te enteraste ese mismo día?  
-Prefiero decir que me enteré _demasiado tarde_ –suspiró–. Pero es mentira, fue tarde desde el principio.  
-¿Estaba asustado? –Su voz salió con gran esfuerzo, como la de un moribundo.  
-No, eso es lo peor de todo. Él era el único que no estaba asustado–El silencio dominó el lugar por unos cuantos minutos, un silencio como el que Shiryu recordaba en su última conversación a solas con el peliverde:

 _—_ _¡No puedes simplemente dejar que suceda!— gritó el pelinegro molesto, desesperado por hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.  
—Aun si pudiera detenerlo, no lo haría, Shiryu.— Shun le sonrió con dificultad mal disimulada antes de cerrar los ojos para evitar el dolor de cabeza._

 _El mayor le observó apretando sus puños con impotencia. Shun había sido muchas cosas en la vida del caballero de Dragón: desde un compañero de batalla, hasta el más implacable enemigo. Es por eso que quería hacer algo para seguir formando recuerdos para su vejez._

 _—_ _¿Sabes?— Shiryu se alarmó por el silbido en la respiración del menor.  
—¿Shun?— Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas al acercarse y recostar a su amigo en el suelo para mejorar el paso del aire—. No puedes morir… Tú no…_

 _Ya no había una respuesta verbal, pero la dulce sonrisa indicaba una disculpa y una despedida demasiado dolorosa. Shiryu dejó caer las gotas saladas en cuanto esa sonrisa fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor.  
—Si hace cuatro años hubiera ocurrido esto…  
—¡Si hace cuatro años hubiera pasado esto no tendríamos los buenos momentos para recordar!— No quería gritar, no quería verse tan débil, pero los sentimientos ganaban terreno con cada lágrima producto del dolor que caía de los ojos de Shun—. ¡Estoy seguro de que todavía queda mucho por vivir con todos! No puedes decidir por tu cuenta qué será de todos nosotros.  
—Shiryu…— llamó el peliverde con una voz casi apagada—. Lo siento, sé que no es justo… Pero era la única forma._

 _Entonces comenzó la tragedia:_

 _El primero de muchos gritos de la agonía de Shun seguido del llamado de auxilio de Shiryu inauguraron aquella triste noche. Todos los que estaban en la mansión se despidieron de Shun una vez los gritos pararon y sólo quedó el sollozo de un niño moribundo._

 _—_ _Eres demasiado egoísta— Salió sin decir nada más, sin mirarlo siquiera._

Ikki jamás había prestado atención al rostro de alguien mientras hablaba de su hermano, le parecía innecesario y hasta doloroso; pero el rostro de Shiryu era digno de un retrato hecho por el mejor de los pintores, una mezcla de arrepentimiento, melancolía, alegría e ilusión era enmarcada por el largo cabello negro.

—¿Sabes?— La voz de Shiryu le robó el aliento. Esa voz tan dolida y distante sólo la había escuchado en sí mismo y alguna que otra vez en Hyioga—. Me gustaría haber dicho otra cosa, o abrazarlo por lo menos.  
—¿Te arrepientes de algo? Es decir… ¿Hubieras preferido no saber nada?  
—Cuando me lo dijo hubiera preferido que no confiara tanto en mí…  
—¿Y ahora?  
—Ahora creo que fui parte de un exitoso experimento. Al final…— Soltó un largo suspiro seguido de una agridulce carcajada—. Al final por lo menos tú lograste seguir adelante… Nosotros no logramos deshacernos de esos extraños recuerdos, de esas palabras tan distantes que se quedarán cerca por el resto de nuestros días y que quizá nos sigan al Limbo; no podemos olvidar esa mirada tranquila al hablar de la muerte, como si hablaras con la muerte misma…

Ikki dejó de prestar atención, el recuerdo de las últimas palabras de su hermano opacó el mundo real al que tan fuerte se había aferrado. Con dos palabras Shiryu había desmoronado su fuerza, como en su momento lo hizo Shun.

 ** _Notas: Hola! Perdón, sé que aparezco al siglo… Pero, bueno, la inspiración como que se va a ratos… So, espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
